


My Favorite Place is With You

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, do not post without permission, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Request fic for @writer-jess! She requested a Peter Parker fic from my old requests. It still took a while but I’m happy with it! Enjoy!Prompts: What’s the matter? - You’re so beautiful - I wish we could stay like this forever. - Stop hogging all the blankets!





	My Favorite Place is With You

“I want to show you my favorite place in the city.”

“Peter, we go to that deli all the time. I’m pretty sure I’m the one who took you there the first time.”

“No, no, not that. I guarantee you’ve never been to this place before.”

“Okay, which way?”

Peter offers his hand to you which you take, giving him a playfully suspicious look. He pulls you down an alley and behind a dumpster.

“Oh, wow, how romantic.” You’re teasing of course.

“Shush,” Peter presses a finger to your lips and you smile. You and Peter have been dancing around with this little game of mutual attraction for so long now, it’s become a joke.

It’s a joke with no punchline…no resolution…no declaration of love…nothing but secret looks, cheeky smiles, and two teenagers engaged in a stubborn game of chicken with no victor in sight.

Who will slip up first? Not you, that’s for sure. You’re in it to win it and the ball is in Peter’s court.

Peter either… declares his love for you on one knee with a bouquet of roses, sprouting words of poetry to you, while you stand on your fire escape sighing and saying “O Peter, my Peter, wherefore art thou Peter?”

…or nothing. You won’t crack first.

“Where are we going?” you ask him. At the same time, Peter dons his Spider-man mask and starts taking off his clothes.

“Up, of course.”

“You know I always imagined that the mask was the last piece and not the first piece you put on. Seems kinda like putting on your socks before anything else,” you comment while enjoying the show. Peter is always frantic when he changes in public.

“Isn’t that how everybody does it?” his voice comes through the fabric only slightly muffled. You laugh.

“I put my socks on last, right before putting on my shoes. That’s how I get dressed.”

“You’ll have to show me sometime,” Peter giggles, dodging your swatting hand. He finishes putting on his suit and shoves his clothes in his backpack. You offer to take it from him since you’re not carrying one. He then raises his hand and shoots from his webshooter. The line tightens instantly when it connects to the side of the building.

Peter pulls you close to his body, wrapping his arm around your waist and encouraging you to put your arms around his neck. Peter appears to jump vertically 25 feet with ease, using his line of webbing as a bungee cord. He releases your waist, leaving you to hang on out of habit, and uses his other webshooter to alternate and bring you up to the roof.

You’re not used to climbing up the edge of a roof on a 6 story building. Your adrenaline spikes and you’ve got butterflies in your stomach.

“I’ll never get used to that,” you say, shakily and Peter laughs at you. “So is this it?”

“Close. Come On.” Peter leads you on from rooftop to rooftop with little distance in between them, thankfully. The last building on the block is too far for even Peter to jump. He shoots his webbing at a construction crane in the distance and takes you in his arms once more.

You soar across the open space. Your breath escapes you as you feel the weight of gravity pull on you, the only thing holding you up and keeping you safe is Peter.

The rooftop he brings you to is one with a layer of grass, a garden, and a perfect views of the city across the river.

“Wow.” Peter offers you a seat on a stone bench while he changes back into his normal clothes. “It’s beautiful Peter.” From his backpack, he pulls out a blanket and two wrapped subs from the deli you’d spoke of earlier. “So predictable. I love it,” you say, accepting his gift and ignoring the casual way you use the L word.

“I’m nothing if not dependable,” Peter mumbles, agreeing with you. He lays out one of the blankets on the grass and indicates for you to get comfortable for a picnic. The sun is setting over the river, casting a warm glow over the two of you. You watch as he spends time getting everything just right. He pulls out some sodas and his laptop.

“I could think of a few other adjectives,” you tease, rubbing shoulders with him.

“Heh, stop,” Peter mutters under his breath, blushing.

You eat your sandwiches while watching the sun drop below the horizon and then focus on his laptop. He’s selected the last episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. that you started together the other day.

With retreat of the sun, you eventually get cold and snuggle deeper into the pillows Peter borrowed from the rooftop furniture.

“Stop hogging all the blankets,” you whimper. Peter responds by putting his arm around you and pulling you into his side and effectively sharing the blanket. Resting your head on his chest , you nearly drift off to sleep. But then Peter heaves a great sigh. “Peter? What’s the matter?”

“Hmm? Oh, no, nothing. I–I’m–it’s fine. Better than fine,” he murmurs. “I wish we could stay like this forever.”

“Oh?” You look up at him while feeling his arm around you tighten. “You wanna stay on this roof forever? Come to think of it, do we know if the door to the roof is locked?” you giggle, trying to distract him. You expect Peter to scowl at you but he just stares with a soft smile.

“You’re so beautiful,” Peter sighs. “You know that, right?”

“The boys at school don’t seem to think so,” you deflect with a nervous chuckle. You sit up, removing yourself from Peter’s embrace. You’re so quick to put yourself down, it’s practically a gut response. Peter rolls his eyes.

“I hate it when you talk like that. I can’t believe that you would think so little of yourself. You know you’re amazing. You have to,” Peter insists. He closes his laptop and turns his body to look at you. He reaches out to cover your hand with his.

Your cheeks burn hot with embarrassment. You’re still reluctant to answer him.

“Are you going to say something?” he pauses. “Will you at least admit that I’m right.” You glare at Peter in that moment, too stubborn to give him what he wants. “I don’t care what the boys at school think of you because…I don’t…well…I don’t want them thinking about you.”

“What? Why would you say that?”

“I kinda…I want you all to myself. Isn’t it obvious?”

“Um….no.” Or was it and you just ignored it?

“Well then, Y/N, let me explain…” Peter frames your face between his hands as he brings you in for a soft and tender kiss. The curls overhanging his brow tickle your head and when he pulls back, he presses his forehead to yours. You think you can actually hear his heart racing.

“How many girls have you brought here, to this rooftop garden?” you ask.

You dread hearing the answer answer until Peter kisses you again. He sighs into the kiss, a small hum reverberating in his throat and his fingers tangle in your hair, holding you close but not too hard so that you can’t pull away if you want to. Your hands clench onto your thighs, trying to restrain the urge to reach for Peter yourself and hold fast.

He pulls back, leaving your lips tingling.

“Only you.” Peter’s hand slides down your arm until he holds your hand. He brings it up to press flat to his chest. You can feel him shaking with the nerves he built up. “It’s always been about you, Y/N. I love you.” You’re practically gaping at him, still disbelieving, and you stay that way until Peter uses a gentle finger to close your mouth and kiss your pouting lips again. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way. I–I mean,” Peter starts to get flustered and you’re kinda enjoying it. “I mean I’ve only just kissed you for the first time so if you need some time to work up to  _that_ …up to possibly… _liking or lov_ …I mean…you know…that’s okay.” Peter winces at his own words before you stop him with a giggle.

“N-no-no, it’s not okay, Peter. I can’t believe you’ve kept this secret from me? You’ll tell me you’re Spider-man but you can’t bother to tell me this…sooner? This is huge.”

“Is it?” he looks purely confused.

“Absolutely. Do you realize how much time we’ve wasted?” you start laughing and he takes your laughs almost like an insult and starts to mope. “Prom is just one week away and we could’ve been dating this whole time.”

“Wait? Prom? Dating? You wanna date me?”

“Of course, Peter. I love you too, you nerd.”

“Oh, so like…you’d wanna go to prom with me?”

“I mean, you didn’t exactly give me much time to look for a dress but it seems like we suck at timing things anyways.”

You loop your arms around Peter’s neck and lean into him. The two of you sigh with contentment and happiness as you lay back on the pillows.

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” Peter murmurs.

“Me too.”


End file.
